Dreaming of Shadows
by Maia Webmistress
Summary: My first YuGiOh fanfic... a mysterious girl shows up, and she has the Millennium Bracelet... or is it really? Please R&R, final chapter up
1. Dreaming...

Maia: Ah, fanfiction. I can't seem to stop, now that I've started… ^-^ I should be doing homework… (worried face) @__@   
Setting: Duellist Kingdom, yadda, yadda, yadda….   
Note: stuff in asterisks is telepathy… yes, that's it.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yessss……. 

Another note: Bakura is evil in this story. Sooo… I guess this would be before he became good again… (does that make sense??) I started this before I found out that fact… so I'm going on with it... ^-^' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yugi sat silently in the camp, thinking about his star chips… and how many more he needed to get to Pegasus.   
*Don't worry,* Yami told him *we will get to him… and we will have our revenge.*   
Yugi smiled faintly and went to sleep.   
Yami stayed outside, watching the stars. Despite his brave words, he was not so sure. After all, he had been caught off guard before, and that was the main reason that they were there. It would not happen again. He nodded decisively and disappeared into Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. 

Yugi's dreams were strange. He saw Seto Kaiba duelling Bakura. Bakura smiled evilly and pulled out his Millennium Ring. Then Yugi noticed a girl standing beside Seto.   
"What? Bakura…?" said Seto. Then he froze.   
"Bakura, you will not take his soul," said the girl, pulling up her sleeve slowly. "I have what you want… but I will not give it to you." Yugi saw a golden bracelet on her arm, but was too far to see the design.   
"And if I steal your friend's soul?" Bakura asked mockingly.   
The girl's eyes were calm. "Do you think I cannot use the Millennium Bracelet?"   
Bakura's eyes flashed angrily, and his ring began to glow.   
The girl was faster. A blast hit Bakura, and he was pushed backwards.   
"That was a warning, Bakura. Next time, I will send you to the Shadow Realm."   
She looked up to where the dream Yugi was standing, and smiled. *Yugi. We will meet soon, and then we will talk.* 

Yugi sat up, confused. What had the dream meant? Yami sensed his agitation and appeared. *What's wrong?*   
"I don't know. I- I had a weird dream."   
*What kind of weird dream?* Yami asked patiently.   
"There was a girl, and Kaiba, and Bakura…"   
*Let me see.*   
Yugi closed his eyes and let Yami into his mind.   
*I see…* Yami said thoughtfully. *She has a Millennium item. I feel that she is important… I don't know who she is, but… she seems… familiar, somehow.*   
"Bakura was afraid of her, I think."   
*Hmm… I do think you're right.*   
"But why?"   
*People fear those who are stronger than them.*   
"So you think that she is stronger?"   
*She appears to use the Millennium bracelet very well.*   
They sat in the soft dawn light, each thinking hard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_The Millennium Bracelet… _she thought slowly. There was a hint of a smile on her face._ If you knew the power we can summon, you wouldn't have challenged us, my enemy…you are nothing but a fool…Pegasus…You took Mokuba to get Seto, but you didn't know that I was back, did you? Fool…you showed me where you were… Never fear… I will have my vengeance…This is for who my brother was…before you destroyed him…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Maia: Please review! Remember, 1 chapter goes up for every 5 reviews I get! ^-^ 


	2. Meetings

Maia: I have NOT finished!! I will continue writing for all those who want me to! Thank you all for your encouragement (those of you who DID encourage me)   
One more thing.... This is a SIDESTORY and SHOULD NOT be taken as an actual part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! story/show/whatever.   
AND if you want, you can ask me questions or whatever, and I can explain it ALL at the very end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Yugi?" Téa's voice was above him. He sat up and blinked.   
"Morning, Téa."   
"So, any plans today?" Téa asked him, not really expecting an answer.   
"Actually, yes."   
"You mean, other than duelling?"   
"I have to find… a place. I'm not sure where… just that it's nearby…"   
"Huh?"   
"It's a playing field…"   
Joey and Tristan came up, rubbing their eyes. "Hey, Yug'. What's up?" said Joey.   
Yami Yugi slowly walked into the trees, looking mesmerised.   
"Yugi!" yelled Téa after him.   
"What's up with Yugi?" asked Tristan.   
"He said something about a playing field to me before he left…" said Téa.   
"Then let's follow him and find out what's going on!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"It was nice of you to help me come, Seto." The girl sat, arms clasped around her knees.   
"You promised to help me get Mokuba back," he reminded her, "so it's the least I could do."   
"I will keep that promise." The wind whipped her long black hair around into her face as quickly as she pushed it away.   
They were leaning against the wall of a playing field.   
The playing field in the dream. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A branch cracked behind them, and the girl was instantly alert. "Who's there?"   
A short boy with spiked hair walked out of the tree cover.   
The girl relaxed, but Seto tensed. "Yugi Motou," he said grimly, "What are you doing here?"   
The girl rested a hand lightly on Seto's arm. "It's alright, Seto. I wanted to talk with him." She stood, and bowed slightly in an old fashioned way, palms together in a prayer position. "I am pleased to finally meet you in the real world at last, Yugi Motou. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kimae Akuno."   
Yami Yugi bowed as well.   
Téa, Joey, and Tristan ran out of the trees. "Yugi, what's wrong?" asked Téa.   
He smiled at them. "Nothing. Don't worry."   
"Kaiba!" exclaimed Tristan. Then he noticed the petite girl standing beside Seto.   
"Who're you? What are you doing here?" Joey asked Kimae.   
She looked sideways at him. "My name is Kimae. I came because…I promised to come."   
"Charming…" said a cold voice. They all spun to look at the owner of the voice, and saw Bakura. His hands were resting on his hips as he smirked at them. "Such a touching meeting."   
Kimae's voice was as icy as Bakura's. "What do you want, Bakura?"   
Yami looked sideways at her, surprised. Hatred radiated off her in waves. He wondered why she hated Bakura so much.   
The odd smirk was still on Bakura's face. It almost looked as if it was forced, probably because he was not quite as confident as he seemed. "I want to duel… you." He pointed straight at Kimae.   
Anger flashed in her eyes. "I accept your challenge." She strode to the blue platform and jumped on as Bakura did the same on the red platform.   
The two sides locked into place.   
"Duel!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Maia: Dang! That chapter was really short! (And kinda boring) *shrugs* I don't know all the stats for the monsters in chapt. 3, so I'll probably take quite awhile to get the next chapt. up... bibi! I'll be back! We are reaching the GOOD parts!! 


	3. Duel!

Maia: This is possibly the worst chapt. I have ever written. *groans* And I made you wait so long, too! Sorry! I promise the next few chapts. will be better. (hopefully...) o_o'' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A dark smile played on Bakura's face. "As the challenged, your move."   
"Fine. But first, what are the stakes?"   
Bakura laughed. "I thought you'd never ask. I want your bracelet."   
Kimae's face was grim. "Fine. And in return?" She dropped her bracelet lightly on the space reserved for the wager.   
"In return, I will put up the Millennium Ring." He put it down and smirked at her.   
Kimae's eyes glittered. "So be it." She glanced at her cards and placed one down casually. "Darkfire Dragon, in attack mode." (ATK/1500 DEF/1250) The serpentine flaming dragon reared up on the field.   
Bakura laughed. "Foolish. Aqua Madoor can destroy that." (ATK/1200 DEF/2000) He placed it on the field and a masked humanoid creature with purple hair appeared.   
"Your Aqua Madoor is too weak, Bakura."   
"I was not finished my move." Bakura smirked. "I also use the Shield and Sword, which reverses the attack and defence points. So…" The Aqua Madoor destroyed the Darkfire Dragon with a powerful tidal wave. "Your dragon is destroyed." He smiled as Kimae's life points dropped to 1250.   
Kimae's eyes began glittering angrily. "You'll regret challenging me. Gaia!" (ATK/2300 DEF/2100) The knight destroyed the spellcaster, and Kimae pointed to facedown cards on her field. "Two magic cards facedown."   
Bakura drew a card and passed his turn.   
The girl fused her knight and Curse of Dragon, then coolly flipped over a facedown card. "De-Spell," she said coldly, which destroys your Shield and Sword."   
Bakura drew a card and then smiled. "I knew I could depend on you to get rid of that card. Red Eyes Black Dragon, with Dragon Nails in attack mode!"   
Kimae was scornful. She flipped over her other facedown card. "Fool. Your deck hasn't changed at all. Activate, Mirror Force!"   
((Score – Kimae 1250, Bakura 1400.))   
"You're still losing."   
"Not for long." She looked at her hand. "Time to end this." Switching her Dragon Champion to defence, she placed two monster cards. One was the blinding white Yang Dragon in attack (ATK/2400 DEF 2200) and the other was the black-as-night Yin Dragon, also in attack mode. (ATK/2200 DEF/2400) Finally, she fused them into the half black, half white Double Dragon. (ATK/2700 DEF/2400) "Go. If you dare." The Double Dragon snapped with both heads, as if backing up its mistress' threat.   
"I do dare." He flourished a magic card. "Time Machine. Attack, Red Eyes Black Dragon with Dragon Nails!"   
Kimae's eyes narrowed as she shielded herself from the shock waves. "My turn." She drew. "First I'll use 'Reborn the Monster' to resurrect the Double Dragon, and oh, look." She dropped her card onto the field. "Copycat. And I choose to copy…Dragon Nails! My Double Dragon is now unbeatable, as least by you." She watched the Red Eyes blow up a second time.   
Bakura drew a card, but then bit his lip, dropping his hand over his deck. "Fine. You win." His eyes widened as he was snatched backwards into nothingness.   
Everyone stared at the spot he had been, frozen in shock.   
((Final Score – Kimae 850, Bakura 1100)) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Maia: I hate writing duels. Really I do. *sigh* Next chapts up in a couple days. Please don't hate me for this chapter!! ^-^'   
See y'all!   



	4. Memories

Maia: For the sole reason that I am bored, this will be a double feature. : ) Also, I KNOW that there are only seven Millennium Items. *goes all mystical* All shall be explained. In a later chapter that is going to be posted soon. ^-^   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What?" said Yugi, shocked.   
The platform came down. Kimae looked resigned. "I'd hoped that since Bakura had set those stakes, he'd be forced to let go. But I forgot that he always cheats if he can… he must have had a tie other than the ring…"   
"Are you talking about Bakura?" asked Joey.   
Kimae shook her head. "Never mind. Look, let's set up camp. I don't think anything else will happen today.   
Everyone else looked at each other, then shrugged and went to set up camp. Seto refused to sleep near them and said he would sleep in his helicopter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Kimae had predicted, the day passed without any further events or duels. Téa was curled up in the tent, Joey and Tristan were snoring outside, Seto had gone off to his helicopter and Kimae was sitting under a tree, staring at the Millennium Ring that she had hung around her neck. That was far too easy of a duel. _Poor Bakura… his heart wasn't in it at all. He always was only a fair actor._   
Yami walked up. "Not sleepy?"   
"Not really." She smiled. "So I guess you want to know about me, huh?" she asked him.   
He smiled, sinking down beside her. "Probably."   
She laughed ruefully. "No one has ever asked. It's…painful…"   
Yami looked at her patiently.   
She sighed. "It's easier this way." She reached out and clasped his Millennium Puzzle in both hands. 

-Flashback- ~ Kimae's POV ~ 

It's dark. Pegasus always seems to work in darkness, one way or another. He's staring at me, from behind that table of his, a glass of wine in his hand as usual. Red, as always. It's been the same ritual for months now. Every morning, he calls me down to that hall of his, sits me down at one end, and asks the same questions. You'd think that he knows the answers by now. I've seen all his nasty tricks now, stealing people's souls, trapping people and watching them run around. Then he laughs when he tells me of his latest event of his newest rebel. I hate him more with every passing minute. If I hated him with every passing second, I would have undoubtedly tried to kill him by now, halfway through the ritual. Then comes the inevitable question that he always asks at the end. "Will you work with me? I could give you anything… anything you could ever want…"   
You'd think he knows the answer after so long. I have answered him the same thing, every day since he took me from my home. No, he stole me, and covered it up with pretty words about gifted children.   
"No. Never."   
I know he wants the bracelet that I have had for a long time, but I wonder why he doesn't just take it.   
Then he laughs, and makes me go to school.   
He's trying to make it seem as normal as possible. No one else knows that I don't live where I say I do anymore. Only… my brother. I miss my brother most of all. People used to say that we made a perfect set. Balanced. My dark head, alongside his pale one. 

School finally ends. I am probably odd, since I don't look forward to this at all. What joy is there to have, when I know that he is waiting? Where Pegasus lives is not my home. It is my prison.   
There seems to be excitement around as I walk. It seems that there is a fire, a few streets down from where I am. I keep on walking. It is probably of no importance.   
Wait.   
My home is only a few streets down.   
I ran. When I got there, the house was in blackened ruins. My home. This couldn't be happening to me.   
Only, it already has.   
I hear snatches of conversation from the crowd.   
"Those poor people."   
"They say no one escaped. It was unlucky."   
I ask the nearest person, "How many died?"   
She clicks her tongue. "I think it said two adults, and a boy was severely hurt and dying."   
It's true then. I hardly remember getting back to my prison. The only other memory of that night that I have is crying. I was alone now. Lost forever. 

The ritual commenced the next day.   
Only this time, I lost my temper. I knew that Pegasus had somehow got the fire to happen. When he asked me the final question, I could no longer hold in my fury.   
"No. Why wouldn't I work with you? You only robbed me of my home and my family. Killed them." My voice was almost dripping with sarcasm.   
I ran from the room, and I swear he was smiling as I left. 

I just left that place, and sat on a doorstep, trying to keep my tears in check. I don't think I quite succeeded. A little dark-haired boy came up, and sat beside me.   
"Why are you crying?"   
I almost laughed. I don't think anyone had ever asked me about myself since I was taken from my family.   
The boy persisted. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?"   
He looked so worried. I hadn't seen sympathy for a while. "No, I'm not okay. My parents died in that fire yesterday."   
He looked at me. "My parents died too. That was a long time ago, so my big brother Seto takes care of me."   
Just then, an older boy ran up, pushing brown hair back from his shockingly blue eyes. "Mokuba, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"   
"Here, Seto. Talking."   
"Well, let's go home, Mokuba." He turned to me. "You should go home too, girl."   
I laughed bitterly. "The only place I ever called home was burned down yesterday with my family."   
"Is that so?" He pulled Mokuba up, and hesitated before offering me a hand as well. "You should get out of the rain, at least. You can stay with us until it stops."   
I looked up. Funny. I hadn't even noticed that it was raining.   
"I…I know how you feel." Seto looked at me. "My parents are also dead. It's just me and Mokuba. We're adopted." He pulled me to my feet.   
"Thank you for offering to help." I smiled at him. "My name is Kimae Akuno."   
He shook my hand. "Seto Kaiba." 

I've stayed with them ever since. I think Seto only thinks of me as a younger cousin, not as some crying girl his younger brother met, sitting on a doorstep in the rain. Sometimes I wonder why he talked to me that day. People are always seeing him as cold, calculating, and unfeeling, but he talked to me and took me in. Maybe because I was as alone as he felt. 

When Pegasus started working with Seto in Kaiba Corp., I didn't know what to think. Seto introduced me as his cousin. I don't know if Pegasus recognised me. I have the uneasy feeling that he did. 

-End Flashback and POV- 

Yugi looked gravely at the girl. "So what happened to your brother?"   
"When Pegasus killed my parents, he destroyed my brother as well… He wanted the Millennium Bracelet." She stroked the gold bracelet, made of a gold snake twined around itself several times.   
"So your brother was killed?"   
"The person who was my brother is dead… but he still lives…"   
"Then… your brother is alive?"   
"In a sense, yes. In another, no. Living death is not really life."   
Yami Yugi nodded, almost understanding. "So what was your brother's name?"   
Kimae stared into the distance, then turned back to Yugi. "My brother is… Bakura." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Maia: That had SO many tense problems. *realises that no one cares* erm... yah, so read the next chapt.   



	5. Looking Back

Maia: ...No notes. Just read. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darkness. He hadn't wanted to win against her. He had been almost ready to continue duelling, but his heart had stopped him at the last moment. Now he was back… 

-Flashback- 

The boy was tied to a chair in front of the desk, his head bowed.   
Pegasus sat, his face half in shadow. "I can give all the power you could ever want… but you must do something for me."   
Bakura struggled. "I won't ever do anything for you!"   
Pegasus laughed slightly. "In time… it'll just be like you are doing this for yourself…" He threw something to Bakura. "Here, have this."   
The boy caught the ring in his lap, and stared into its shining depths… he stared… he…   
Black. 

-End flashback- 

Bakura shook himself out of his reverie. "I have to get the bracelet. It's the only thing I can do to set myself free…" 

-Flashback- 

Bakura slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?"   
All around him was darkness, and the ring was around his neck on a string.   
A voice echoed around the chamber. _Bakura. If you manage to get me at least one other Millennium Item, you will be freed… for a time. When all of the Items are mine, you will be freed forever._   
Bakura's eyes were bright with defiance. "I already told you, I'm not going to do anything for you!"   
_Brave words. But I have broken all. I can bring you back here anytime. The times you are searching will be your only sight of the outside world…_

-End Flashback- 

Bakura buried his face in his hands. He had been defeated, just like Pegasus had said.   
"Faithful servant…" he muttered hatefully to himself. "You have no strength. You don't even have the strength to help your family." His fingers clenched. "Not even to help your sister… You're living a lie…"   
Had it only been, really, two years? It felt like so much longer… but it had been recently that Pegasus had given him this new choice… 

-Flashback- 

Black. Hateful darkness everywhere. He was back.   
_Bakura, since you have been quite useful to me…so I will give you a choice. You can either bring me the last few Millennium Items… or you can bring me just one other thing instead._   
"That's… all?"   
_Yes._   
"What do I have to bring you?" Bakura asked suspiciously.   
_Bring me that that bracelet that your sister wears, and I will release you._   
Bakura's hands shook. "Fine."   
It had been a simple request. So why did he feel that he had done something terribly wrong? 

-End Flashback- 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Maia: That was short. *shrugs* That's why it goes with the other chapter. ^-^   
I Know that Bakura didn't get the ring from Pegasus, OK? It's a 'for purposes to further this story' thing, capiche?   
I'm SORRY if you think this is Mary Sue, but it's my first story on my own, OK? Everyone has to start SOMEHOW.   
*mystical* I shall explain all things in the next chapter. (maybe not all, but most) ^_^ It'll take awhile, so please be patient.   
If you review, I might feel wanted and write faster... *hint hint**wink* (joke! If you don't want to, you don't have to)   
  



	6. Discoveries

  
Maia: Mosquitos are evil. Very evil. What does that have to do with this? Abosolutely nothing.   
Metabee: You want me to shoot 'em down?   
Maia: If you could. Yah, go read, people. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So that's why…" Yami Yugi said quietly, understanding now. This was her vulnerable side, which she hid, like Kaiba. He supposed it was because she had picked it up from him. Or maybe all lonely people were a bit like that. He now noticed similarities between her and Bakura, now that he thought about it. They had the same quietness to their voices, and the same large, gentle brown eyes that seemed to see right into your soul.   
Kimae's eyes were sad, half hidden by her long black hair. "I don't know what I can do. I know that Pegasus wants my bracelet a lot… but why? There's no spirit in my bracelet or anything…"   
"Maybe it's powerful?" suggested Yami.   
"But… your Millennium puzzle's stronger than my bracelet."   
Yami shrugged. "Look, it's getting late. You should sleep a bit."   
"Okay." She curled up under her blanket, and quickly fell asleep.   
Yami's brow was furrowed. _That's a very good question, Kimae. Why is he so determined to get the bracelet?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kimae was not surprised when her dream took her to Ancient Egypt. She often dreamed of this place. She looked at the temple towering above her. Yes, this was the same place her dreams had brought her before.   
"But it's different…" she said softly, "something's different."   
"Where are we?"   
She turned at the voice behind her, and was hardly surprised to see Yami Yugi.   
"I've been here before, in my dreams," she told him. "It's where I got my bracelet."   
"There's a door," Yami pulled at Kimae's hand. "Come on!"   
It was cool inside, and the walls were slightly luminous. There was only one room in this temple. Kimae touched one of the walls. "This is amazing! Look at these writings!"   
Yami, however, was more interested in the altar. He ran his fingers lightly over the inscriptions carved into it, muttering to himself. "Kimae, come here," he called, straightening up.   
She walked over, and he pointed to a series of inscriptions. "Can you read those?"   
"I suppose so," she said, frowning slightly and bent to look at the altar. She read out the words slowly, pausing occasionally.   
As she read, Yami sensed a presence building behind the altar. He watched the shimmer with narrowed eyes as it slowly built into the shape of a human.   
Kimae spoke the last word and looked up. She gasped in surprise at the figure looming in front of her.   
"Well read, child, " rumbled the figure. "Now you must pass my test before I answer your questions."   
Kimae's eyes were shining with a determined light. "Then I accept your test."   
"So be it." The figure revealed a deck of cards from his sleeve and slowly shuffled it.   
"Remove your bracelet. If you will pass this test, it must be by your own abilities."   
Kimae slowly tugged off her bracelet, her eyes wary and placed it where the figure indicated.   
"Now," said the figure quietly, still shuffling, "Which is your favourite card?"   
The girl answered without hesitation. "The Yin and Yang Dragons."   
"They are two cards."   
"They are most powerful when played together on the field."   
"Fair enough. You only make it more difficult for yourself." The man stopped shuffling and spread the cards face down on the altar. "In this deck is one of any and every card that has ever been created. Your test is to pick out the cards you named as your soul cards – the ones that are closest to your heart. Choose."   
Kimae hesitated. "And if I fail?"   
"You have only one chance. Many have failed before you. If those cards truly are the ones that reflect your soul, then you will be able to find them."   
Kimae hesitated, then closed her eyes, her left hand hovering over the cards. "I choose… this one." She turned the card over. It was blank.   
"Look," said the figure softly, stopping their confused exclamations, and pointed to a great platform on their left.   
Shadows shimmered, then came together into a long dark dragon. There was no name for the colour, only complete and utter darkness from which the bright eyes shone.   
"Yin, dragon of night," whispered Yami.   
"Now choose another card."   
This time, Kimae picked up a card with her right hand, and flipped it over.   
Yami tugged at her right sleeve. "Look." He pointed to the platform on their right. They watched the pale shimmer anxiously, hoping that it would be the right creature.   
It was. The pale shimmer gathered into a bright dragon that was painful to look at, with great eyes like pools of darkness.   
"Yang, dragon of day," murmured Kimae.   
They turned back to the figure. "Very good," he said coolly, his voice expressionless. "Now, think about who you are. Only that." He waited until he seemed sure that Kimae was obeying him. "Now pick the final card."   
She reached out, dreamily, and turned over a card. It slowly flipped over, and Yami saw a many-pointed star on the other side, before it burst into brilliant light. He looked at Kimae, and saw that the bracelet was back on her arm.   
"Well done." The figure bowed deeply to Kimae. "You are indeed the Keeper of the Amulet of Star."   
Kimae looked like she thought she was going crazy. "What?" She looked at her bracelet. "You mean this? My bracelet?"   
"That is the Amulet of Star." He held up a hand, forestalling her next words. "I know that you call it the Millennium Bracelet because you do not know its real name. Listen now."   
They heard his voice from a long distance, seeing the vision of the past.   
_These are the seven Millennium items. You know three – the ring, the eye and the puzzle, but all the Millennium items use the powers of shadows and the Shadow Realm. In the Chinese yinyang, the light balances the dark. As it was with the Millennium items. A power was needed to balance the shadow. They did not need to be many, like the Millennium items, where many are needed to fully harness the power, as a single point of light can hold back a sea of darkness. The Millennium Items work with the conscious, but the Amulet deals mainly with the subconscious – dreams, memories, sealing and unbinding._   
_Only one can fully use the powers of the Amulet of Star, and that is the one that passes the test._   
They were suddenly back in the temple.   
"But that trial is a game of chance…" remarked Yami.   
"Not so. You, of all people, should know that things are not always as they seem." The man deftly flipped over the deck and spread them face up. They were blank. "These cards reflect what is in your heart and soul. It was not a game of chance, but rather, of destiny."   
"But why am I here too, if you needed Kimae?" asked Yami.   
The figure's bright eyes focused on the boy, who was much more than just a boy. "You will be very important in what is to come… you have understood her in a way no one else could… it is best if you know of the powers as well…"   
"I… think I understand…"   
"Good. You have completed your task here. I will send you back."   
They felt themselves waking up and drifting into their bodies, and a final sound echoed in their ears.   
_Remember…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Maia: Wah! Writer's block! What is a good Shadow Game to write into this? Tell me in your reviews, and we'll see ya in the next chapter!   
Metabee: *in background* Die, mosquito! Laser Cannon!   
Rokusho and Maia: *sweatdrop* 


	7. Final Chapter

Rokusho: Hello. Maia is... busy at the moment, so she requests you to read and review anyway.   
Metabee: *walks in* Hey, where's Maia?   
Maia: *Is asleep on couch* zzzzzzz....   
Metabee: Oh, the school and homework thing. Ikki sometimes has that problem too.   
Maia: *flies awake* OH NO! AM I LATE FOR CLASS?!?!   
Rokusho: No.   
Maia: Okay then. Please, read and review people 'cause this is the final chapter for Dreaming of Shadows. Thanks! 

Notes: Stuff in italics are thoughts. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yugi sat up and looked sideways at Kimae. "So that's it, hm?"   
Kimae shrugged. "I guess… who would've thought?"   
Yugi's eyes darkened. "Pegasus."   
Kimae's eyes sparked. "That fool. How could he have known?"   
"I have no idea."   
Kimae looked at her hand clenched around something. "What's this?" Her eyes widened as she saw the card.   
"What is it?" asked Yugi. He looked. "A Yinyang ritual card."   
A slow smile crept over Kimae's face. "I see… don't worry, Yugi, I know what to do."   
"Oh, you do? How intriguing!"   
"Pegasus!" exclaimed Yugi.   
The girl turned to look at Pegasus and stood slowly. "I assume you want my bracelet."   
"Through a duel, of course."   
"If I agree, what do you put up against my wager?"   
He smiled coldly. "What would you want?"   
Kimae's eyes were like twin chips of dark ice. "I want the souls and people that you have imprisoned. All of them."   
Pegasus chuckled. "Oh, I can't do **that**. Those are for Yugi and Kaiba to win for themselves. But I have something that you might like better." He snapped his fingers. "Bring him here." A guard stepped forward- they hadn't noticed him before- and dropped the body he was carrying.   
Kimae gasped, then bit her lip. "Bakura… I…"   
Pegasus held up a card. "I have his soul right here… If you are willing to play."   
"Do it." Kimae whirled at the voice behind her. Seto Kaiba was standing there. "He's your brother. You have to save him."   
A touch on her arm made Kimae turn and look at Yugi. "It's all right, Kimae. Pegasus is right. Kaiba and I have our own bargains with him. Save Bakura."   
Pegasus smiled cruelly. "It appears that even your friends suggest that you should save your brother. How touching. Well?"   
Kimae's eyes flared as she shuffled her deck. "Bring it on."   
"In fact, I have a better idea. How about a Shadow Game?"   
An eerie smile lit the girl's face. "Even better."   
Shadows shimmered into existence around them. "One monster each," said Pegasus, before the two were lost to sight.   
Kimae dropped the Yinyang ritual card at her feet, summoning the contents to life. _Fine, Pegasus. One monster. It will be only one when I'm finished._ An altar appeared in front of her with two smoking pots on top. _Only one monster._ She looked at the Yin and Yang dragon cards she had pulled from her deck. She threw each card into a brazier as she brought them to life and smiled as twin columns of flame and smoke shot up into the air. "The ritual has been completed. Prepare for your demise."   
"Is that so?" Pegasus summoned up his Dark Rabbit, combining it with 'Toon World' and Negative Energy.   
As the smoke from the ritual cleared, there was a glint of golden eyes and a flash of red. A horse-sized winged dragon crouched, the misty grey colour of dawn. A bright red mane sprouted from the base of its skull, its claws were the colour of ivory, and the long tail was topped with a scythe-like spike.   
Kimae swung herself up onto its back. "Time to begin. Star Dragon, attack!" 

Téa watched the bubble of darkness anxiously. "I hope they're okay in there, whatever they're doing."   
"I hope so too," said Yugi, "It's Kimae's battle now." 

Kimae hissed angrily as the Dark Rabbit comically bent out of the way and her Star Dragon missed its target. She crouched low, streamlining herself and the dragon for more speed.   
Pegasus giggled. "Ah, I love cartoons. They never get caught by the bad guys."   
An amused thought came from the Star Dragon to the girl. _We're the bad guys?_   
"You can talk?" asked the girl quietly.   
_What did you expect?_   
"We can do this," Kimae whispered, "We're not going to let some stupid bendy rabbit get the better of us, are we?"   
_We won't. Don't worry_.   
She patted the dragon's neck. "That's the spirit. What should we do?"   
_You'll have to trust me._   
"I do."   
The Star Dragon banked and veered sharply to avoid a black blast from the rabbit. The Dark Rabbit promptly shut itself back into the Toon Book. _First we must flush our prey from its burrow._ The dragon proceeded to rip the book apart with fang and claw.   
"I thought that magic book couldn't be destroyed," Kimae said softly, with a wry smile.   
_The rules are different here. We are real, are we not? As is the Toon Book. Real things can be destroyed, as they can be created. Stay low, now._   
The Toon Book flew apart in shreds and the Dark Rabbit re-emerged. It seemed surprised that its haven had been destroyed.   
The Star Dragon swooped past it in a long curve, then banked sharply, coming back to the attack. As the Dark Rabbit stretched out of the way, the dragon growled.   
_Leaving already? But the fun isn't over yet._   
It swung its spiked tail around the rabbit, cutting off the toon's escape. _Have fun in the Graveyard. Give the Reaper my regards._ It incinerated the rabbit with white-hot flame and watched as the rabbit shattered. 

Pegasus stared in shock as the Shadow Realm faded around them, along with the Star Dragon as the girl slid off its back.   
"Fine. You win, so I will keep my word." He held up the card. It glowed, and Bakura's image faded.   
Behind Kimae, Bakura stirred and moaned slightly. His sister knelt beside him. "Are you all right?"   
Pegasus laughed. "You may have won this game," his eye flashed, "but I can still take your soul!" His eye blazed in the moment she had let her guard down.   
Kimae didn't hesitate. In a fluid motion, she tore off her bracelet and the ring, and as something fell into Bakura's hands, she faded out.   
_I am foolish for leaving him an opening. Now all I can do is run. As long as the Amulet and the Keeper are separate, he cannot use it. Only the Keeper can use the powers of the Amulet. My heart is with you. When the time comes, I will return, brother._   
The boy opened his hands, and saw the Amulet of Star and his Millennium Ring, as well as three cards.   
"No…" gasped Yugi. "What happened?"   
"Don't worry," said Bakura soothingly, gently rubbing the bracelet as a last whisper reached his ears. The snake's eyes glittered at him.   
"You're not worried at all, Bakura?" asked Téa.   
"Of course not."   
"Why not?"   
Bakura smiled serenely. "Because she promised me she'd come back." 

**End**   
  
  
  


Final Notes: 

My first non-humorous (is that a word?) story finished. Finally. Not too bad, I guess, for a first effort. Well, it's been what, five or so months since I started this? (Including the evil thing called writer's block, which took up at least two months. Grrr.) It's funny how ideas change after your first flames and such. First, I'd like to thank Sephira, for seeing me through this whole thing from the very beginning. She is one of my friends, you know. 

So, like I was saying about the ideas changing, this really was supposed to be just the Millennium Bracelet and such things in here. I suppose I should thank the flamers, esp. Taichi Princess (who gave me actual constructive criticism) because, well, I started to yank this story in a totally different direction. The funny thing is, without the flamers, (who all made me very sad since I was a new author on FF.net back then) this story would be kinda boring. You know, the Mary Sue, average, 'somehow beat Pegasus and make him grovel' kind of thing. (Pegasus still really bugs me, come to think of it.) Also, there probably would have been some Seto/Kimae thing in there. (blah) I've thought of a better idea since. 

So, that's just about it. Big thanks to everyone that reviewed, including all you flamers.   
Also, special thanks to KyleMagician (who is seemingly no longer on FF.net), Sephira, bustagroovedj, silverrune, and Taichi Princess, who actually gave me encouragement back in the original flaming turmoil of chapter one.   
Go read some of my other stuff, while you're at it. (Ah, shameless advertising. *wink*)   
The first hurdle has been cleared… Time to go chase another one. See y'all!   
  



End file.
